Naruto The One Winged Angel
by Juubi-Master
Summary: Naruto meets a certain person before the Chunin Exams Finals. This person will lead Naruto on and make him the world's most powerful Shinobi! GOD-LIKE NARUTO, Naruto/Massive-Harem(30 ), Alot of Final Fanasy Characters in this.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yo, Its Juubi-Master hear This is my first story. This is a cross over fic between Naruto and some of FF7. One of the characters will appear from FF7 with a twist, trust me, this is a one of a kind. So I hope you enjoy =D**

**NOTE! I need a BETA. Needs to be a good writer to fix my mistakes**

**Disclaimer: Do you really think I would write fan fiction if I owned Final Fantasy and Naruto?!**

**Chapter One: ITS ON!**

We find are selves in Konaha, the village hidden in the leaves. It was a nice peaceful day… NOT! A teen is currently walking down the street. He looked pissed. He had blonde spiky hair, bright blue eyes, and was wearing a Kill-Me-Now Orange jumpsuit.

Naruto was not having a good day. He has a month to train for the Final Exam and his sensei, Kakashi, is stuck training the emo with a stick shoved his ass for about a mile, Sasuke.

Don't blame Kakashi though. No, he was blaming the Civilian counsel! They forced him to teach Sasuke! This left him with no sensei. Man, he hated that counsel! Sure, the shinobi side was good, but the civilian side was horrific.

They were out to get him. Why you must ask, because he was the container of the Kyuubi No Yutso! Or in other words, the Nine Tailed Demon Fox. Does he not hate the fox, No! The fox and he get along quite nicely. Would you want to put up with another voice in your head that's that constantly raves in your head? I thought not.

He was thinking of asking the perverted Sage to teach him, but he went against it because he just would peep on girls on the time instead of training him. So he needed to find a sensei quick.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when his face rammed into two soft round objects. He quickly backed away and looked. In front of him was woman and now was thinking along the lines

_Oh shit!_

This woman had long silver hair that reached her lower back. She had light green eyes one a heart shaped face. She wore a black shirt that hugged her body tightly and also had blue and black cape. Had long legs and D cup breast.

To him, she was a goddess! But what really caught his attention was a **really** long sword **(hint hint)**. Now was thinking not "Oh shit", but "Goodbye cruel world!" Naruto looked at her face and saw amusement in her eyes.

"Sorry Ma'am. I was paying attention." Naruto quickly said to prevent her from castrating him. She looked at him for a second as if analyzing him.

"I would think a ninja would be more aware of your surroundings, hmmm." Her voice was seductive and entrancing. She was definitely a deadly woman.

"Ah yes, I was just lost in thought in the exams." Naruto replied.

"Wouldn't it be more logical to be training the exams?" She asked.

"I would be, but I have no sensei to train me."

"What happen to your sensei? I don't much about this village, but I think they would have sensei for everybody."

"Wait, you're a foreigner?" He was surprised, what would she doing here. He was sure that he would've remembered in the exams, so she wasn't there.

"Yes, but you haven't answered my question!" She said

"He's stuck training a **teammate **of mine." The woman raised an eyebrow at how much venom he put on the word "teammate."

"So, I'm guessing you don't like this _teammate _of yours?"

"No, He was treated like royalty in this place and has everything handed to him on a silver platter!"

"Hmm…" The woman looked like she was thinking. "Tell you what. Find me a place to eat, and then I'll consider training you. Sounds like a deal?" Naruto couldn't believe his luck, here was a person who is willing to train him!

Was he excited, is Jiraiya a pervert? HUGE UNDERSTATEMENT!

"Hell yeah! I'll bring you to the best restaurant in the village!"

"Let us go then." She said with a smile. Naruto started to lead her off when something caught his attention.

"What is your name?" Naruto asked

"Isn't it common courtesy to give your name first?" She asked

"Oh right, Sorry" Naruto blushed from embarrassment. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, Future Hokage! What is yours?" She smiled at him.

"My name is Sephirese."

"Nice to meet you Sephirese!"

"Now bring me to this restaurant you think highly of."

"You got it!" He then again leaded her off into Konaha. As they were walking, Sephirese noticed that the civilians were giving glares to him and muttering comments such as "demon brat, Kyuubi spawn, evil being." She frowned at this and filed it away for later.

She noticed they were walking up to a stand that said "Icharaku's." They walked in and Naruto and Sephirese sat down.

"Hey old man, I'd like one Miso Ramen please!"

"Hey Naruto-kun, and is this your lovely date!" The man finished with a smirk. Naruto blushed a deep red and sputtered.

"No no no no, her name is Sephirese and she said that she would consider training if I brought her to a place to eat!" The man laughed.

"Alright Sephirese-san, my name is Teuchi. What would you like to eat?"

"I'd like one Miso Ramen Teuchi-san."

"Coming right up! Ayame, two Miso Ramens!"

In the back, the heard a voice calling out "On it dad!" Later, a girl who had brown hair that was tucked in a bandana, and onyx eyes came in with two bowls of ramen.

"Hey Naruto-Kun, here is your ramen! And here is yours…"

"Sephirese" Sephirese said.

"OK, here ya go! She chirped. "So Naruto?" She said dangerously, "Why haven't you come and visit me anymore?" She pouted which changed the affect drastically.

"Ayame-chan, I haven't visited because of the Chunin Exams, but I'll make it up to you" Naruto quickly said

"Good, I'll be expecting to you to hold it up!" She finished. Naruto began to eat his ramen. Sephirese sweat-dropped at the inhuman speeds that he was eating.

"Does he always eat this fast?" Sephirese asked.

"No, he is usually faster." Teuchi said with a straight face. She ate her ramen and was enjoying it, it was quite good. When Naruto and Sephirese finished, they walked out the stand.

"See ya later guys!" Naruto called out.

"Bye!" The Icharaku's yelled out. When they were walking down the street Sephirese studied the blonde. He had a lot of potential from the chakra he is giving off, but she also sensed another presence in the body.

She filed it away for later. What really caught her attention was he had materia flowing through as well as the Mist. She thought it over and came to a decision.

"Meet me at the Forest of Death tomorrow at 7 o clock. I will train you."

"You're serious! Yes, you will not regret this. I promise you!" Naruto was filled with glee. He has a sensei, he couldn't wait to train.

"Now run along and go get some sleep, you're going to need it." She smirked evilly. Now Naruto was thinking I think I'm doomed.

"I'll see you later Sephirese-chan." He sprinted off into kami knows where. Sephirese blushed from the suffix and reasserted herself. She went towards a hotel thinking

"_This is going to be interesting."_

**END!**

**A/N Done finally, yeah I just went there. Female Sephiroth! Told you one of kind story. Note this is a harem. Here is a list of harem members.**

**Sephirese (Female Sephiroth)**

**Female-Kyuubi**

**Hinata**

**Yugito**

**Nibi (Two Tailed Cat)**

**Gaia (Female Gaara)**

**Female-Shukaku (One tailed Raccoon)**

**Tayuya**

**Kushina (Maybe!)**

**I will add more probably. Vote for any girls you want in it. This harem has no limit. Put in votes for Kushina if you want her. But also vote fore if you want wait for it… Female-Cloud! I know, lots of genderbend, but who cares, it's not called fan fiction for nothing! Please Don't Flame unless it's constructive. I will try to respond to your reviews and Ideas. I will update every 2-4 days.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

**Juubi-Master Out**

**(Dark void swallows Juubi-Master)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got bored and did a early update/ Hello people it's Juubi-Master Here with the new update. Im surprised how many this story got viewed in the first chapter 0_0. But anyways here are my responses to reviews.**

**DragonOfChallenges: Wow… That's a long list. I will try to corporate a lot these characters in. A confirmed ones that will be in is Rydia(ff4), Tifa(FF7), and Ashe(FF12). As for the mist comment, yes. It is from FF12 which is my favorite in the series. Ashe will teach Naruto about Quickenings and Mist Summonings. I may add in Yiazmat as a summon because he is the most bad-ass super boss of Final Fantasy. (Lots of Health 0_0, he took 50 minutes!)**

**ShadowBroker13: Ummm… Female Sasuke would be hard and so for Madara/Obito/Tobi, I can try Tobi, but I can make a twin sister of Sasuke if you want**

**Peter Kim: I don't know on Sasuke, depends if he is female or not. Yes he will learn Heartless Angel, and bonus… Ultima =D**

**Omega Shenron1: I know that he wasn't treated that bad and Sasuke wasn't treated that good either. As for the council. I just thought it was a good idea. As for Sepiroth/Saphirese, I'm sorry you don't like it. I get where your coming from because I'm a FF7 fan. I just thought it would be unique. So I made him/her quote "** **Really you turn one of most badass villian in the Final Fantasy series in a female" But I get your point LOL**

**DustyDusty: Second person for female Sasuke… wow. Don't get me wrong. I like the idea. So I decided to put a vote on Female Sasuke or a Twin Sister. As for the Karin and Kin, most likely yes, it will corporate them into the harem. I need some ideas for a flash back though. I'll consider your suggestion on Gaara's/Gaia's Name.**

**NeoJubiSannin1870: Count on it, this story hopefully reaches more than 500k+ words**

**Legacy of the demented: Yes, I will add in Mei**

**Chapter 2: Training/Torture**

Naruto was heading for his house whistling a merry tune. He was happy he finally got a sensei to train him. He couldn't wait for tomorrow. But that smile of hers gave him the chills. He shudders at the memory of it.

He wondered about his new sensei. She didn't seem like the average kunoichi. That was for certain, because even Zabuza's massive butcher blade seems pale in comparison with freaking long katana, the thing is longer then she is tall.

She also has an aura of power around her. He has no doubt that she could take on the Hokage with no problem. Heck, he thinks she could take on the whole shinobi force and still kick there asses.

He walked up to his apartment and entered it. His apartment was pretty basic. It had one room, a bathroom, kitchen, living room, and a closet. It used to be barer. But since he got the huge salary from doing an A rank mission (Wave Arc). He was able to afford more luxuries such as couch and TV.

**Hey Kit, come in here for and talk to me. I'm bored**. Naruto smirked and lied himself on his bed and soon fell to sleep

-Mindscape-

Naruto woke up to find himself in a grand hallway lit up with torches. This place use to be a sewer, but there was no ways in hell that he was going to let that represent his mind. So he spruced up the place to look like a medieval castle.

He walked down the hallway to a large door with the kanji 封 (seal) on It and opened it. Inside was a vast room filled with massive amounts of books. He just stood for a moment and waited for it…

**BAM!**

Naruto was tackled to the floor by a red blur. He smiled as this way is how Kyuubi always greets him. He looked up at her. Yes, the Kyuubi was female (although you readers already knew that if you read the author's notes). She was drop dead gorgeous. She had a heart shaped face with red slitted eyes and small nose and full red lips that had fangs sticking out slightly. She wore a red and black Kimono that had fox designs that hugged her hour-glass figure. She had long, shiny red hair that fell to her lower thighs.

She smiled at him

**It took long enough**. Her smile turned into a fake frown and she did the most infamous jutsu no shinobi can withstand. The "Puppy (Kit?) eyes no jutsu.

Y**ou don't like me anymore. You don't visit.** She was fake crying now. Naruto could only withstand against the jutsu for so long. He succumbed to it. He pulled Kyuubi into a hug.

"You know as well as I do that I absolutely adore you Kyuubi-chan." Naruto was still hugging her as she sighed into his arms. She was enjoying herself.

**Awww, Naruto as a crush on me. But I don't mind though. You are too cute to get mad at.** Naruto blushed deep red that would make a certain Hyuuga jealous.

"You tricked me! I fall for that every single time. They should make that jutsu forbidden." Naruto ranted on and on and on…

**It is my irrespirable charm that also adds in to. **She smirked

"Yes, that is what you must do, fill your ego. Do it till it is a massive black holethat sucks in everything in the universe."

**Hey, I'm the Nine Tailed Fox; I earned my ego thank you very much. And besides, my ego allows me to.. do.. THIS! **She jumped at him again and landed a kiss right on his lips.

Naruto just lied back and enjoyed the kiss. This pretty much happens every time they meet. He stopped the kiss and got that listen-or-I-will-castrate-you look. So Naruto started listening intently.

**That woman, Sephirese is powerful. I believe more powerful than me. You got an excellent sensei Naruto. A word of advice, don't piss her off. **For the rest of the time he slept, Kyuubi told him about her journeys which Naruto always found interesting.

-Reality-

Naruto woke up with a stretch and looked at the time. His clock read 6:30, so he had a half of a hour before training. He went downstairs and quickly took a shower and got dressed. He rushed out the door and sprinted off towards the Forest of Death.

People who saw Naruto thought it was an Orange version of the Flying Thunder God. Naruto sped pass by civilians and shinobis and was excited. He couldn't wait for the training.

As he came up to the Forest of Death, he saw Sephirese waiting for him. Quickly stopping, Naruto yelled out "Naruto Uzumaki reporting for Training!" Sephirese chuckled at his enthusiasm.

"Come on, let us begin Naruto." She led him deep into the Forest. Naruto noticed that the creatures stayed away from Sephirese. No doubt because of the aura she has.

They stopped in a large clearing that was really deep in the forest. Sephirese then turned around on him and studied him for a moment. "Naruto, why do where that Orange monstrosity?" Naruto frowned and replied.

"This is the only thing the shops will sell me." Sephirese pondered at why Naruto was treated so badly. She decided the best way is to ask him.

"Why does this village treat you so bad Naruto, you get all these glares from the villagers. From how far I seen you, you're not a bad person. So why do they treat this way?" Naruto froze at this and did not want to answer in fear of losing his new sensei. He looked at her and sighed.

"I have the Kyuubi sealed in me, I can understand if you don't to train me. So just go." Sephirese cocked and eyebrow at this.

"Now why would I do that?" Naruto looked at her in surprise.

"Because I am a demon, and nobody likes demons!" Naruto yelled.

**Hey Kit, I resent that!**

_"Except you Kyuubi, you will always be in my heart!" _Kyuubi blushed at this and went quiet.

"There is a difference between the container and its contents don't you think. This also explains the other entity I detected in you. But do not worry, your not escaping my training." Sephirese smiled at him. Naruto was relieved and like Sephirese even more.

"Now Naruto, what do you know about Chakra?"

"I know that it is a mixture between physical and spiritual energies in the body, this allows us ninjas to use Jutsu." Sephirese nodded.

"Correct, but do know what Materia is?" Naruto furrowed his eyebrows as he concentrated. He couldn't recall anything on this Materia.

"What's Materia?" Sephirese knew he wouldn't know as few people could use Materia.

"To put it down in the basics, Materia is like Chakra. Although this energy is drawn from the planet around you. This energy can be used for variety of things. For example, watch me."

Sephirese focused her magic and murmured a spell.

Protect!

A white shield appeared in front of her and disappeared soon after. "As you can see Naruto, I used a spell called protect. This specific spell can nullify some physical damage directed at you. Chakra cannot be used for these spells though." Naruto thought for a moment and he frowned.

"Why are you telling me this when I can't use it?" Sephirese smiled at him.

"You Naruto, for some reason. You can call upon this energy. How? I do not know." Naruto grinned.

"Awesome, I can't wait to try it out!" Naruto then frowned again. "How do I use it?"

"Look within yourself and find a different energy from your chakra, grab it and try to pull it out." Naruto concentrated and deep within himself. He felt a faint foreign energy. This wasn't Kyuubi's as hers was malevolent. This energy was warm and welcoming. He grabbed onto and gave a pull.

When it didn't budge, he pulled harder and he felt it yank free and fill his body. Naruto shuddered at the warm feeling and enjoyed it.

"What do I do now?"

"Think of a fire and concentrate your energy on that image. Now say Fire and release the energy." Naruto thought of fire and focused his energy into it. As he released, he yelled

FIRE!

Fire blasted out in front of him scorching the ground black. He looked at amazed.

"I did it, HAHA. I can't wait to learn more." Sephirese nodded approvingly.

"Very good, now I will teach you other spells to enhance your control because that was a lot of energy." Sephirese for that pass 12 hours taught him a variety of spells. Naruto now knew fire, blizzard, thunder, cure, protect, shell, slow, haste, teleport, and water. His control vastly improved also.

"Now go along Naruto and get some rest, you did an excellent job today."

"Hai, and Sephirese-chan. Thank you for taking the time to teach me." Naruto smiled tiredly.

"No problem Naruto-kun. Now go home and eat and sleep, because tomorrow. We are going to get you better clothes. I will be damned if I teach again in the monstrosity." Sephirese smiled warmly at him and transported him out of the forest.

Naruto smiled as he went home. Now things seem to be looking up for him. Now he will train his hardest to achieve his dream. He went inside and ate a ramen. After that, he went straight to bed. His last thought was

"_This is going to be epic!"_

**END!**

**A/N Alright people, I know Sephiroth/Sephirese seems OOC, but I made her that way to fit with the story. And for those who don't know about the Mist. It is going to be taught by Ashe from FF12 where she will show up later in the story. Here is the updated Harem List**

**Sephirese (Female Sephiroth)**

**Female-Kyuubi**

**Hinata**

**Yugito**

**Nibi (Two Tailed Cat)**

**Gaia (Female Gaara)**

**Female-Shukaku (One tailed Raccoon)**

**Tayuya**

**Kushina (Maybe!)**

**Fuu**

**Shizune**

**Tifa Lockheart**

**Clouse (Female Cloud)**

**Mei**

**Anko**

**Kurenia**

**Tsunade (Maybe!)**

**Rydia (FF4)**

**Ashe (FF12)**

**Samui**

**Female Sasuke/Twin Sister (Depends on the votes!)**

**Ok people, add in who you want in the harem and don't forget to vote for Sasuke. This story has so much potential, I will not quit till it is complete! This is a real pain between this story and my Minecraft Mod which is yet to be released. REVIEW!**

**Juubi-Master Out!**

**(Disappears into the Shadows)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N What up people, it's Juubi-Master with the 3****rd**** chapter of the series. And before people start raving about how I messed up on where Materia comes from, I will fix in later Chapters. Instead of me replying your reviews in my story, I'll PM you. Well on with the story**

**Chapter 3: Naruto's New Setup**

Naruto woke up from a solid sleep; training with Materia took a lot out of him. He was excited today; Sephirese is going to take him shopping for better clothes. He wanted to get rid of the hideous thing for a long time, now he can. He did his usual morning routine and headed out the door.

Naruto thought what he wanted to get. He needed stealthy clothing. This orange could be spotted a mile away. But it served its purpose. If you could avoid half the Chunin force with a Kill-Me-Orange jumpsuit. He would guaranteed that you could hide from a Kage in black.

He spotted Sephirese at where they met last time. Sephirese smiled warmly when she saw him.

"Hello Naruto-kun, are you ready to go shopping?" Naruto laughed nervously and started to speak.

"You see Sephirese-chan, I don't a lot of money and the villagers tend to overprice things when I'm around." Sephirese just smiled even more.

"Do not worry, I will cover the cost and the villagers. Now come on, let's get you out of that eye sore." Naruto pouted and immediately brightened up.

"You're the best Sephirese-chan!" Sephirese chuckled and grabbed Naruto's hand causing him to blush. She led him off to Konaha's shopping district. Once they have arrived, she pulled him into a ninja outfit store.

"Now go get clothes you like and I will take care of the rest, OK?" Naruto nodded and walked deeper into the store. He shuffled through the clothing and couldn't find one he liked. He kept wondering through the store and couldn't find anything.

In the corner of the store, he found something he liked. Grabbing several of them, he went over to the dressing booths. Sephirese noticed and walked over and waited outside the booth Naruto was in. 5 minutes passed and Naruto came out. Sephirese blushed from how good he looked.

He was dressed in a black long-sleeve shirt that shows off his muscular body. He had black sneakers for comfort and durability. He wore fingerless gloves and had a black cloak with blue flames around him. This was finished off with an orange, silk sash that was tied around his waist.

"You couldn't get the orange, could you?" Sephirese smirked.

"No, it is my favorite color, it makes me stand out!" Naruto grinned. Sephirese rolled her eyes and pulled on him again, dragging him to the front counter. The clerked looked who it was and smiled forcefully. He scanned the items and look at Naruto.

"That would be 85,000 yen sir." He smirked at Naruto. Then he felt KI pouring down on him, he fearfully look who was beside Naruto and saw a very Scary Woman.

"How much did it cost?" She asked sickening sweet.

"15,000 yen Ma'am, sorry. I miss counted." Sephirese smirked.

"That's what I thought." She paid for the clothes. Naruto and her walked out of the store and she looked at him.

"You look handsome Naruto-kun, this is much better." She smiled at him. Naruto blushed and stuttered.

"Thank you Sephirese-chan, not just for the compliment either."

"Any time Naruto-kun, now I'm starving. Let's go eat." Naruto was about to say something but Sephirese stopped him.

"No ramen, we are eating healthy today, I have a campsite setup in the forest. We will eat there, OK?" Naruto pouted, but agreed. She then said a single word.

Teleport!

They disappeared in a flash of light. They reappeared in the forest and Naruto was dizzy. He looked a Sephirese and said

"That was awesome, could you teach that sometime!" She chuckled.

"Later, I want to eat now." She went to a tent and pulled out 2 bento boxes. She tossed one to Naruto which he caught.

"Eat up, you're going to need your strength tomorrow." Naruto happily obliged and wolfed down the meal. Naruto thought his new powers and was puzzled.

"Sephirese-chan, what did you mean I used the planet's energy to cast spells."

"Excellent Question Naruto-kun, I'll try to put it in the most basic concept. What I meant by the planet's energy is the Life Stream. Every planet has a Life Stream. This Life Stream is composed of an energy called Mako. You can call upon this energy and extract it from the Life Stream. When you do this, you can convert into spells." Naruto nodded.

"I get it now, that's awesome! I can use the planet's energy." Sephirese looked up in the sky and saw it was getting dark. It was too dark to head back to the village. So Naruto would have to stay here until morning.

"Naruto, it's getting dark, you shouldn't head back now, especially in this forest. So why don't you camp with me tonight?"

"Yeah, do you have a spare tent I could use though?"

"No."

"Where do I sleep then?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Naruto looked around and shrugged.

"Outside?" Sephirese looked annoyed.

"No, last thing I need from you is Hypothermia!" (Big Word =D) Naruto pondered more, he turned bright red when he realized it.

"With you in your tent?"

"Yes…" Naruto was blushing mad now. Sephirese stood up and crouched into the tent.

"Come on Naruto, I'm going to sleep." Naruto nodded dumbly and walked crouched into the tent with her. Mind you it was a one person tent. So they were close together.

Naruto lay by Sephirese and could smell her. It was a slight cinnamon smell. He calmed down a bit.

"Good night Naruto-kun."

"Good night Sephirese-chan." Naruto soon fell asleep with a calm expression on his face. Sephirese gave off a aura that calmed him.

Unbeknownst to him, Sephirese had a slight blush and smile when fell asleep.

**END!**

**A/N I know this chapter is a bit short, but I will make up to you in the next chapter. I got a strange harem request, I will put a new list of votee harem members, just tell what you think**

**HAREM LIST**

**Sephirese (Female Sephiroth)**

**Female-Kyuubi**

**Hinata**

**Yugito**

**Nibi (Two Tailed Cat)**

**Garemei (Female Gaara)**

**Female-Shukaku (One tailed Raccoon)**

**Tayuya**

**Kushina**

** Fuu**

**Shizune**

**Tifa Lockheart**

**Clouse (Female Cloud)**

**Mei**

**Anko**

**Kurenia**

**Tsunade **

**Rydia (FF4)**

**Ashe (FF12)**

**Samui**

**Sasuki (Sasuke's Older Sister**

**Yuffie (FF7)**

**Kin**

**Karin**

**Yugao**

**HAREM VOTEES!**

**Female-Minato (um…)**

**Kami**

**Shinigami**

**Shiva**

**Female Tobi/Madara (One of a Kind =D)**

**As I said, strange request, especially the female Minato, but you guys decide. The female Minato would be a fun challenge though. Juubi-Master Out! **

**(Disappears and a portal of darkness)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Hello, It's Juubi-Sama here, Here with the new chapter. This one I made especially long . Enjoy!**

**Chapter 4: An unexpected arrival…**

Naruto woke up from a peaceful sleep. He yawned and tried to get up. He couldn't as he felt a weight on his chest. Apparently Sephirese-chan is very clingy in her sleep. Her choice of clinging was Naruto.

She had her head lying on his chest. She had a soft snore which he thought was cute. She looked like she won't get up any time soon. Naruto then went to his mindscape to kill time.

He closed his eyes and waited for about 5 minutes. When he opened them again, he was in the massive library. He felt Kyuubi snuggling up to him already.

**Hey Naruto-kun, you look hot in those clothes. **Naruto smirked.

"Thanks Kyuubi-chan, you look beautiful as always."

**Your such a flatter. You look a lot better when we first met. Do you remember that day? **Naruto recalled one of the best days of his life.

-Flash Back-

_Naruto had a tough day; he had to run from yet another pranked shinobi. He was in severe pain from a kunai inflicted wound on his chest. The man was so mad a Naruto that he left his mark on him._

_Naruto could feel his life flowing away as the wound bled. He wondered as he crashed onto his bed from weakness that why he was hated so much. Almost everybody looks at him with disgust and calls him "demon."_

_He wish that one question would be answered before he died. He drifted into unconsciousness from blood loss. He woke up to find himself in a medieval like hall. He wondered where he was._

_Naruto felt a powerful being somewhere near him. So out of curiosity, he followed the presence. He felt it becoming stronger as he neared it. Oddly, this presence seemed familiar._

_The trail led him to a massive oak door with the kanji for "seal" on it. He opened the door with all his strength and slipped inside. He was awestruck by the sight before him._

_It was a massive library that contains countless books. Naruto stared in awe at it. Saying this library was big was like saying Tsunade has a decent punch. REALLY BIG UNDERSTATEMENT!_

_He then heard something behind and quickly looked behind him. Behind him was a woman, and she was gorgeous. (Insert Kyuubi's Chapter 2 description here, to lazy to do it)._

_The woman smirked at him._

**_So my jailor finally visits me, although this is a damn, good jail._**

_Naruto just stared at her and he saw the nine fox tails flowing behind her._

_"You're the Kyuubi, aren't you?" The woman smirked again._

**_He has looks and brains, it's the whole package!_**

_Naruto blushed and looked away._

_"So, that's a yes?" She smiled dangerously and nodded. Naruto stood stock still for a moment. Then a huge grin split his face._

_"HAHAHA, oh those fools are going to pay for mistaking me as you." Kyuubi raised an eyebrow at this as this wasn't the reaction she expected._

**_You don't hate me?_**

_Naruto looked at her with a thoughtful expression._

_"No, I have nothing against you as you're always the one to heal me when I was hurt. And the attack on the village was in the past and I could care less for it." Kyuubi looked a Naruto for a second._

**_You don't seem surprised that I am a female_**

_"Who said the Almighty Kyuubi No Yutso was a Male?" Kyuubi nodded approvingly._

**_Touche._**_ Naruto was deep in thought as he thought it over. Naruto, out of curiosity asked a question._

_"Why did you attack the village?"_

**_Because the humans pissed me off by waking me from my sleep! So I decided to raze your village for punishment. But how would I know one of them could summon Shinigami-chan._**

_Naruto raised an eyebrow at this. Kyuubi waited for the insults to come as all humans would do._

_"So you decided to raze a village from being woken up. That is… Hilarious!" Naruto was grinning. She looked at him in surprise._

**_You are different from other humans Naruto. I think we are going to get along just fine. But why do you think it's hilarious?_**

_"Because those bastards always done me wrong. Its sweet to know that they had 1000s die from waking up an all-powerful vixen." Kyuubi smirked at this._

**_Yeah, we are _****_Definitely_****_ going to get along. _**_The way she said "definitely" sent shivers up his spine._

**_Call me anytime if you want to borrow my chakra, train, advice. Or for other things…_**

_"What do you mean by other things?"_

**_Let me give you a hint. _**_She walked to him and grabbed him placing a __**smoldering**__ kiss on his lips. She let go of him and smirked. Naruto fell on his butt with a deep blush on his face._

**_Come and visit me anytime…._**

-Flash Back End-

"That was a day to remember, isn't it Kyuubi-chan?" He smiled at her and she smiled back.

**And I you haven't token on my offer for other things. **She said with a pout.

"Sometime soon Kyuubi-chan, but not now." Naruto smirked at her. She pouted again and chastely kissed him.

**I'll hold you to it. Now wake up, your hot sensei is waking up.**

Naruto blushed and muttered one last thing.

"Damn perverted Fox." He felt mindscape fading now.

-Reality-

Naruto woke with up and looked beside him. Sephirese was already up as the other side was empty. He got up and head out of the tent. He saw Sephirese cooking breakfast over an open flame.

"Good morning Sephirese-chan."

"Hey sleepy head, I didn't want to wake you since you look so cute when asleep." She then stuttered as she caught what she said.

Naruto blushed and smiled at her.

"Thank you Sephirese-chan, and I'm glad you find me cute." He was now red as a tomato as he said that. He looked away quickly.

"So what am I learning today?" Sephirese tossed him a cooked fish and he caught and started eating. She stood up and smirked.

"I'll be teaching you the second Tier of Magic and have someone teach you about the Mist." Naruto grinned and then looked puzzle at the second part.

"Can't you teach me the Mist?" Sephirese shook her head slightly.

"No, I cannot access the Mist, so I called someone here to help." Naruto looked at her and asked.

"Who?" Sephirese smirked.

"She will be here in 3… 2… 1…" At this point, a flash of light appeared in the campsite. Naruto shielded his eyes and when it was over, he looked.

In front of him was a beautiful woman. She had short, platinum blond hair that reached her shoulders. She had piercing blue eyes and a soft angelic face. She wore a armor like shirt that showed a considerable amount of cleavage. She had a very short red mini-skirt that was held up by a thick blue belt. Her legs seem to have some type of armor on then that covered her shins.

"Naruto, meet Ashe, Queen of Dalmaysca. Ashe, meet my new apprentice, Naruto." The now named Ashe was looking over him critically. She then spoke.

"Pleasure to meet your acquaintance Naruto." Naruto smiled and bowed.

"Pleasure is all mine your Majesty." She frowned.

"None of that now, please refer to me as Ashe."

"Of course, Ashe." Naruto then grinned.

"Are you going to teach me about the Mist?" He hopped up and down like a child waiting for candy. Ashe smiled at his enthusiasm.

"Yes, I will be teaching you Mist Summonings and Quickenings." Naruto then asked.

"What are Quickenings?" Ashe then started to explain.

"Quickenings utilize a large amount of Mist depending on how strong it is. The weakest take a 3rd of your Mist, while the strongest take a full Mist charge. These can be very powerful attacks and should only be used as last resort. I will be teaching you my three, Northwain's Glow, Heaven's Wrath, and Maelstrom Bolt."

Naruto was smiling hugely now. He was ecstatic that he will have such powerful techniques.

"Could you show me one?" Naruto asked eagerly. Ashe smiled.

"Sure, I'll show you Northwain's Glow." Ashe focused her Mist and compressed it into several balls of light. She than released them settling them on the ground. Ashe then unleashed the compressed energy causing massive beams of light to shoot up destroying a big chunk of the ground.

Naruto just stared at the destruction when he noticed Ashe about to fall. He quickly caught her before she fell.

"Are you alright?" He was concerned. She smiled at this

"I'm just a bit tired as I explained; it took a 3rd of my Mist."

A cough brought them out of their conversation. They looked at Sephirese stood there. Sephirese spoke.

"As much I would like you two to start making out. We need to start Naruto's training." She finished with a smirk. Naruto realized that he was still holding Ashe and set her down gently while blushing crazily. Ashe to was blushing.

Ashe then smirked evilly and said.

"Let's start training."

Naruto gulped in fear of the two woman in front of him.

**END**

**A/N Finally done, this is the longest chapter I made so far. I hope you guys like the redo I did on Naruto's mindscape (I thought the sewer was overused). And Ashe is here. Note: I know you readers expect a plot twist, there will be one after the Chunin Exams. Any who, here is the Harem List**

**Sephirese (Female Sephiroth)**

**Female-Kyuubi**

**Yugito**

**Nibi (Two Tailed Cat)**

**Garemei (Female Gaara)**

**Female-Shukaku (One tailed Raccoon)**

**Tayuya**

**Kushina**

** Fuu**

**Shizune**

**Tifa Lockheart**

**Clouse (Female Cloud)**

**Mei**

**Anko**

**Kurenia**

**Tsunade **

**Rydia (FF4)**

**Ashe (FF12)**

**Samui**

**Sasuki (Sasuke's Older Sister)**

**Yuffie (FF7)**

**Kin**

**Karin**

**Yugao**

**Misune (Minato's Sister)**

**Fran (FF12)**

**Aerith (FF7)**

**Female Tobi/Madara**

**A/N Alright people, this is the last chapter to put your input on the harem, because this thing is huge! I will barely be able to pull it off. So, Next time Folks**

**(Ship comes and takes Juubi-Master)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello readers, It's your favorite Author Juubi-Sama, sorry for the late update. My girlfriend wanted me to come to her house last night(although I'm sick -_-), so I couldn't type anything. (I don't know if god blessed or cursed me, because my girlfriend is a HUGE pervert) Anyways, On with the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: We should know by now that I do not own Naruto….**

**Chapter 5: On with the Training**

Naruto stood in a clearing in training ground 44. Opposite of him, was Ashe. Sephirese stood off in the sidelines. Sephirese the talked to Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, we need to see where you are in general. So you're going to fight Ashe. She will judge your strength. So do not hold back or you're going to get yourself killed."

Naruto nodded and looked at Ashe. What he saw scared him. Ashe had a predatory smile that promised pain. He knew he was screwed. So he had to fight all he had.

"Naruto, prepare yourself." Ashe said as she took out a large two handed sword. The blade itself was dual edged and orange. It had an upward U shape hilt with a blue orb at the center. It looked deadly.

"Do you like it Naruto, it's called uirumuhi ro bure do (Wrym Hero Blade). I got it from defeating three powerful enemies called Hell Wrym, Omega Weapon XII, and Yiazmat. This blade is second to the Zodiac spear which I do not have. Now enough talk, we fight now!"

Naruto gulped as she rushed at him, she did an over-head swing and Naruto jumped to the side. He looked back and saw cracks spreading out from the sword where it hit the ground. She was definitely not messing around.

He was forced to duck when she did an overhand swing at him. Naruto then jumped back to get some room and did focused his Magic.

Thunder!

Ashe saw it coming and quickly casted a spell.

Reflect!

A green crystal formed around her and the bolt of lightning reflected off it back towards Naruto. His eyes widen and he jump to the side and dodged the lightning. He definitely wanted to learn that spell. He cursed as he saw Ashe in front of him. She back handed him sending him flying.

He crashed into a tree and groaned as he got back up. This is ridiculous, she was insanely strong. He then made everybody's favorite hand sign.

Shadow Clone Jutsu!

Four Shadow clones popped into existence. Ashe raised an eyebrow at this. Naruto then disappeared from view using Sunshin Jutsu and reappeared behind her. Before she could react, head punched her into the clones. The clones then simultaneously kicked her into the air. Naruto appeared above and axe kicked into the ground.

She got up and smirked at Naruto.

"Not bad Naruto-kun, but your going to have to do better!" She then called out a spell.

Firaga!

Naruto eyes widen when he saw a huge flame heading towards him. Instead of dodging, he tried to counter attack it with a spell.

Blizzard!

The Blizzard was absorbed by the fire. Naruto got hit by it scorching his body.

"Graaaahhhh!" He screamed out in pain. It had ended leaving him severely burned. Ashe was horrified, she thought he would dodge it. She is going to teach him that weak spells cannot counter strong spells. When she looked at him again, she gasped.

His wounds were already healing. He then smirked at her before uttering a spell.

Thundara.

She couldn't react in time as the bolt hit her. She cried out as the electricity coursed through body. She groaned when it ended and stared out at him before yelling out a spelled he never heard.

Telekinesis!

She swung her sword in direction although we was about 50 feet away. Naruto then cried out as he got sliced deeply in the arm. He was confused as he sensed no magic when she used it.

Ashe didn't like to cause the boy pain, but he needed to try his hardest. He grimaced in pain until he an idea. What would happen if he tried the shadow clone jutsu with Magic? So he focused his Magic and did the Clone seal.

Shadow Clone Spell!

Sephirese was surprised; he was using Magic to create clones. She was very interested to see what happened. Flashes of light appeared all over the clearing. When it stopped, Ashe was Kami-smacked, there were over 100s of clones. They all had this hazy aura around them.

They all called out a spell.

Fire!

Every clone cast the spell at Ashe and every one hit her. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. Sephirese was extremely surprised at this. Normally Clones could not use magic as they were made from Chakra, but since he made them using Magic. They could harness it, the genius part of was they didn't use their own energy to do spells since it was drawed from the Life Stream. There is so may possibilities with the spell.

Naruto rushed over to Ashe as he dispelled his clones. He then lifted her up Bridal Style and tried to wake her. He gently shook and she came to. She smiled weakly at the Blond boy.

"Good job Naruto-kun, I wasn't expecting that." She croaked out. Naruto then spoke.

"I'm sorry Ashe-chan, I didn't mean to hurt that bad. I guess I need to learn restraint." Ashe shook her head.

"Don't worry about, I needed you to try your hardest." Naruto grimaced.

"But still.."

"Don't worry about or do I have to do something to make you stop worrying?" She said seductively. Naruto grew a deep shade of red on his face while Kyuubi on the inside was laughing her ass off.

**Oh Kami, this is hilarious. And Naruto, I don't mind sharing…**

She trailed off and Naruto got even deeper shade of red. Sephirese didn't know why, but the way Ashe was flirting with Naruto made her angry. She thought.

_"Damn it, he is my Naruto-kun! Wait, mine?"_

She just sighed in frustration and shook it off, although it still lingered. She then walked up to the duo and coughed lightly. They turned to her and Ashe blushed. Naruto then set her down and listened to Sephirese.

"Ok Naruto, not bad at all. That clone idea is genius and you should experiment with your Magic and jutsus to see what you can get." Naruto nodded eagerly as he got so many ideas.

"Now, I am going to teach you summoning now, this can come and handy when need extra help." Naruto then grinned at the thought.

"You're going to learn Shiva, the Ice Summon first. Just concentrate your magic and the name Shiva and let rip a hole in the dimensions!" Naruto nodded and focused on the task. He felt a presence and ripped a hole and space.

There was a flash of blue Light and it faded down. In front of Naruto was beautiful woman. She had pale, milky white skin. Bluish-White eyes with pale blue lips. An Angelic Face with long white hair. She had a light blue Kimono that showed off her curves and body. She then finished off with D-cup breast and soft looking round butt.

**WHO DARES THE ALMIGHTY SHIVA!**

Naruto sighed as he seems to piss of women every day.

"That would be me Shiva-sama." Naruto said respectfully. Shiva looked around and spotted her summoner. It was the blond gaki that must of summoned her.

**Why did you summon me mortal!**

"I was asked to by my sensei."

**Who is your summoner? **Naruto pointed behind him.

"Her." The Ice Goddess spotted Sephirese and smirked.

**I see you got an apprentice Sephirese-chan. Why did you choose him though? **Sephirese smiled and spoke.

"He has great potential for a warrior, so I decide to train him." Shiva then smirked at her and Naruto.

**You mortal, what is your name?** She pointed at Naruto.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki Ma'am." Naruto was shivering from the stare of the goddess.

**Hmmm… I think you will make an excellent Warrior Naruto Uzumaki. Most men would be staring at me perversely. But you do not, so that puts you on my good list. You also house much power within you. You are not to proud, that is a good thing. You will make a Fine Warrior Naruto Uzumaki. So until next time, Ja ne!**

She then disappeared in a flash of light leaving a stunned Naruto. He grinned.

"That was awesome!"

Sephirese and Ashe smiled. It was midday and she wanted to teach him the arcane magics next.

"Ok Naruto, time to really start on the training!" She chirped and smiled evily. Naruto was thinking…

_"Oh shit!"_

**END!**

**A/N Yet another chapter finished, I hope you enjoyed the action, but the next chapter will have even more. And here is the Final Harem List**

**Sephirese (Female Sephiroth)**

**Female-Kyuubi**

**Yugito**

**Nibi (Two Tailed Cat)**

**Garemei (Female Gaara)**

**Female-Shukaku (One tailed Raccoon)**

**Tayuya**

**Kushina**

** Fuu**

**Konan**

**Shizune**

**Hinata (She will not be a shy little Fangirl)**

**Tifa Lockheart**

**Clouse (Female Cloud)**

**Mei**

**Anko**

**Kurenia**

**Tsunade **

**Rydia (FF4)**

**Ashe (FF12)**

**Samui**

**Sasuki (Sasuke's Older Sister)**

**Yuffie (FF7)**

**Kin**

**Karin**

**Yugao**

**Misune (Minato's Sister)**

**Fran (FF12)**

**Aerith (FF7)**

**Female Tobi/Obito**

**Lighting (FF13)**

**Valerie Valentine (Female Vicelent)**

**Izumi (Female Itachi)**

**Klesune (Naruto's Older sister)**

**A grand total of 33 women (Holy Crap, I have my work cut out for me) There is a new voting though, should I let Naruto leave the village, or leave the village AND demolish it? You readers decide! And another is that the updates will slow down probably because I'm going to college because my break ended.('m only 16 for God's sake, seriously, I'm a Genius!) I was sick, so I was out of college for a while, but now I'm better and will try to keep updating as fast I can.**

**And last note is about lemons. I do not have enough experience to write lemons+ legal issues. (I am not a virgin though! See top A/N to see why, it should be obvious). So if someone could write for me and PM me. I will gladly put them in my story and give credit to you. So until Next Time**

**(Disappears in a flash of Darkness)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Hello readers, I'm here with the next update. This one will feature a time skip to the Chunin Finals. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: You guys are idiots if you don't know I own Naruto and Final Fantasy!**

**Chapter 6: It's A Promise!**

Sephirese called out to Naruto, "Come on Naruto-kun, Concentrate!" Naruto gritted his teeth ash tried focusing on Arcane Magic. This particular Magic is usually a dark type. He was trying to use the spell Bubble. It would double his life force for a time and would be handy in battle.

It was hard because Arcane Magic needed a lot of Concentration. He felt it outside his grasp. He reached out to the energy and finally grasped it. He then focused it on his life force.

Bubble!

He gasped at the energy surging through him, he took take way more attacks before he would fall. He canceled the spell and felt the life force go back to normal. He grinned.

"That was awesome, what other spells do you have for me!" Sephirese and Ashe chuckled in unison. This blonde caught on spells naturally. He already had tier 2 magic finished (tier 2 is magic with "ra" at the end such as Thundara)

"Ok Naruto-kun, Ashe here is going to teach you Quickenings, you are going to learn 3 of each level. Ashe will explain the rest."

Ashe then looked at Naruto and went to a lengthy explanation about the Mist.

"You know what the Life Stream, so I will compare it to the Mist. The Mist and the Life Stream are similar in many ways. But the Mist is a different form and is all around us. You can actually strengthen your magic using Mist in an area where it is thick. This can be useful in tough battles and plus your Mist charges much quicker. Mist Quickenings is basically focusing all of your Mist into a single powerful attack. Everyone has 3 Mist Charges and 1 is used when using the Lowest Mist Quickening. All 3 are used when using the most powerful. But what truly makes Mist Quickening special is that it can be reused if lucky enough. The more people who can use these that around you, the better of a chance of getting a longer chain. Another thing about it is that Mist Quickenings charge up over longer chains. If you have enough charged energy from a chain, you can use something called an Occurrence. These are very powerful attacks. These do damage to all enemies other than focusing on one. The weakest Occurrence is Inferno while the strongest is Black hole. Mist Quickenings are extremely powerful trump cards."

Naruto nodded as he took in the information. It sounded very useful, so if teamed up with Ashe and her Quickenings, he can do massive damage quickly.

"What ones will I be learning?" Ashe answered his question.

"For now, I will teach the weaker ones which are Northwain's Glow, Fulminating Darkness, and Fires of War." Naruto then nodded.

"Bring on the training!" Ashe smiled and went onto training Naruto.

"First thing is Northwain's Glow, for this, I want you to convert the Mist into Holy Magic. Then compress the Holy Magic into spheres and lay them across the ground. Once that is done, released them to activate it.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and closed his eyes. He did what Ashe said and felt a huge drain. He grimaced, but continued with it. He then released the Magic and shouted

Northwain's Glow!

Huge bluish-white energy blasted out of the ground leaving a scorched surface. He grinned at the ability.

"OK Naruto-kun, that was excellent. You should have 2 Mist Charges left. So let's on the other two."

Naruto nodded and got ready….

-3 weeks later-

Are favorite Blonde Ninja was relaxing out in a field. This was the last day before the Chunin Finals. Sephirese and Ashe gave him the day off to relax. He smiled as he went all he has learned. He learned all the Mist Quickenings Northwain's Glow, Fulminating Darkness, Fires of War, Heaven's Wrath, Ruin Impediment, Tides of Fate, Maelstrom Bolt, Flame Purge, and Element of Treachery.

They were all certainly powerful. He also learned many New Summons which one of his strongest is Knights of the Round. He learned all spells up to tier 4 (tier 4 is "ja" like Blizzaja.)

Naruto was just starting to learn tier 5 which contained the extremely powerful spells such as Flare and Tornado. Sephirese said he would learn them after the Finals and would teach him tier 6 after that.

He couldn't wait to learn tier 6 because it contained the forbidden spell Ultima. His Taijutsu vastly improved with sparring against Ashe. He was considered High Chunin to Low Jounin in it. He also was a master at Kenjutsu. He had got a sword a week in with training. He recalled when he first got it.

-Flash Back-

_"Naruto, come here. I have a gift for you." Sephirese said to him. Naruto got up and walked over to her. She had her back turned to him._

_"I think you earned this Naruto, with all the training you did." She turned around was holding an exact copy of her sword except the blade's edge was Orange. He gasped, it was beautiful. She handed it to him and gingerly grasped the hilt, it was light weight and perfectly balanced (I know Unrealistic Long Ass Sword is perfectly balanced)._

_"I don't what to say, this is amazing. THANKYOU SO MUCH!" Naruto yelled as he tackled Sephirese into the ground hugging her. Sephirese was deep red in the face and just smiled at him._

_"Think nothing of it, I'm just rewarding for doing so good. I am also going to teach to use it properly." Naruto grinned as he looked at the blade. This is going to be so much fun…_

-End of Flash Back-

He learned that he can imbue the blade with Kyuubi-chan's chakra to make it even more lethal. In overall of all abilities, he was low Anbu level. He was going to have fun kicking Neji's ass across the stadium.

Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he felt a presence. He looked up to see someone that most people would run in fear from. Standing above him was a girl. She had long red hair that fell to her thighs. Sky blue eyes outlined like a raccoon on a vulpine face. She had c-cup breast and was wearing a light red Kimono that hugged her figure. On her back was a large gourd with a cork on it.

She was releasing KI on him and he shrugged off. He tried recalling the girl's name and remembered it was Garamei.

"What do you want Garamei? It's hard to relax when you're trying to burn a hole in my head with that stare of yours." Garamei studied him for a moment and spoke.

"You are not the same when we last met Uzumaki. You have changed into something more… Interesting. What has happened Uzumaki?" Naruto shrugged.

"That is my secret for you to find out." Garamei looked at him for a second.

"Either way Uzumaki, I look forward to proving my existence to you." She said and walked off. Naruto sighed. He knew she is like him. He wanted to help her. But will not until after the exams. He needed just to gather strength. He teleported home to get sleep.

Tomorrow is going to be fun….

**END**

**A/N I know it's a bit on the short side. But the next chapter will be 3 k words long. And a note, thanks to a reviewer. The harem will have 5 more members. I know I said it was Final, but it needs evil women for Naruto to change them. So new vote is up for 3 chaps. The next chapter is going to be Awesome. So Ja Ne**

**(Fades away into Dark Butterflies)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, it's the one and only Juubi-Master. With this special, super, ultra edition chapter. This one is especially long. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 7: Chunin Finals**

Naruto woke up with a smile plastered on his face. Today was the day when he would truly show what he was made of. He got out of bed and got dressed. He quickly grabbed a grapefruit and ate it along the way. He walked up to the Coliseum.

Naruto smiled as he saw Ashe and Sephirese at the entrance where everybody streamed through. He has grown very close to the both of them. He feels something weird when he is around them. He gets the same feeling when around Kyuubi to.

"What are you girls doing here?" Sephirese smirked while Ashe smiled. Sephirese spoke,

"Do you seriously thought we weren't going to watch. I want you to kick some ass!" Ashe nodded.

"Yeah, I don't want to miss out on this." Naruto smiled at them with feelings ablazed.

"Thank you." Sephirese smiled, Naruto has wormed his way into her heart. He was closer to her then anyone.

"Now come on Naruto-kun, I want to see you fight!" They headed in the stadium and split up with Naruto going to the Competitor's box and Ashe and Sephirese headed towards the audience.

Naruto arrived and saw everyone here except a certain emo.

"Troublesome, where have you been Naruto. I haven't seen you all week. Where were you?" Naruto grinned when he saw the lazy ninja Shikamaru.

"Hey Shikamaru, to answer your question. I have been training!" Shikamaru just sighed and muttered.

"Troublesome blonde." Naruto just grinned again, he stopped when he saw Neji. He glared at him.

"Hey teme, what you did to Hinata was low!" Neji scoffed.

"It's not my fault she was weak." Naruto frowned at him.

"She changed because of you; she isn't the shy girl she used to be." Naruto recalled when he visited Hinata in the hospital.

-Flashback-

_Naruto walked into the hospital and walked up to the nurses desk._

_"Excuse me Kinase-chan, where is Hinata?" The nurse looked up at Naruto. _

_"In room 204 on the second floor Naruto-kun." Naruto smiled bowing his head slightly and left towards the room. Him and Kinase go back as she knew the difference between a kunai and its holster._

_She was basically his personal nurse. He then found himself at room 204. He knocked on the door and heard a cold voice._

_"Come in." Naruto walked and saw Hinata sitting up in her bed. Her stare on him was cold, this wasn't the same Hinata._

_"Hey Hinata-chan, how are you doing?" She lied back and talked._

_"I am getting better, physically and mentally." Naruto frowned._

_"What do you mean by mentally?" Hinata change her stare from Naruto to the ceiling._

_"When Neji nearly killed me, it changed my outlook on life. I find it easier if I harden up to prevent others from hurting me. So I should be thanking him." Naruto frowned at this when he remembered Neji's and Hinata's fight._

_"I'm going to kick his ass for you Hinata-chan. It's a promise!" Hinata smirked at this._

_"Thank you Naruto-kun, if you manage this. I will give you a gift." The way she said it made him shudder. He gace her one of his biggest smiles and a thumbs up._

_"You can count on it Hinata-chan!"_

-Flash back End-

Neji just scoffed. Naruto and Neji heard their names being announced. They quickly jumped down in the stadium. The crowd hushed when they saw Naruto. A lot of woman was blushing because of his new looks. Neji glared at Naruto.

"Fate has determined that I shall win this match" Naruto just smirked at this has he got in a ready stance.

"Is that you think? Sorry to disappoint you teme, but I tend to kick fate's ass! Now I am going to remove that stick shoved about a kilometer in your ass!" Hayate just shook his head at the display. He lifted up his hand and chopped it down yelling.

"FIGHT!"

Immediately, Neji ran at Naruto and locked within a taijutsu battle. Neji was getting frustrated as he wasn't landing a single hit on the blonde. Naruto just weaved in and out of the attacks.

Naruto smirked and went on the offensive. Neji was having desperate time defending. Naruto's punches were quick and painful. He was blocking them, but his arms were getting sore.

He needed some space between him and blonde fast! He then cried out releasing chakra from his tenketsu while spinning.

KAITEN!

Naruto's eyes widen at this and got sent flying by this. He crashed into the wall making a spider web of cracks. He grimaced and berated himself for not keeping his guard up. He slowly stood up in pain while Neji smirked.

"Nothing can get through this as it is the perfect defense." Naruto just shook his head at his stupidity.

"You may think that, but I know that no matter how strong a jutsu is. There is always a weakness!" Neji scoffed.

"If that is so, then try and find it." Naruto then summoned five shadow clones. They nodded as they ran to Neji. Neji smirked stopped the shadow clones and the real Naruto with his jutsu.

KAITEN!

Once again, our blonde was sent flying and cracked into a tree. Neji just smirked.

"I told you that it can't be pierced." Naruto just smiled at him. His shadow clones were meant to gather information from the jutsu. He deduced that it is chakra expelled from all tenketsu on the body and rotated at a high speed creating a protective and offensive bubble. Naruto then grinned has had a way to counter it. He rushed at Neji for a third time and Neji just shook his head.

"Foolish!" he performed Kaiten. He was surprised when Naruto jumped above and threw a chakra coated kunai at the top of his Kaiten. Naruto though it over, spinning objects were fastest at the furthest edge of the object. The same property applied to Neji's jutsu. So he threw a kunai coated with Chakra at the slowest part which was the top.

The Kunai pierced through Kaiten and sliced Neji's arm. His eyes widen when he felt himself get hit. He had managed to find a weakness from his perfect defense within a mere minute.

Naruto then launched himself at Neji and kicked him into a far off wall. The crowd was stunned; the dead last was beating one of the prodigies. Neji grimaced has he got up, it was time he got serious.

"You're within my field of Divination!" Naruto frowned at this. This was certainly new.

8 Trigrams 64 palms

Neji ran at Naruto at and incredible speed. He landed to hits on Naruto.

2 palms

Neji then rapidly started hitting Naruto where few in the crowd could keep up.

4 palms

8 palms

16 palms

32 palms

64 palms

Neji finished with a final palm in which Naruto grunted as he was sent flying. Naruto groaned as he slowly stood up.

"Give up; I have sealed all of your tenketsu. You cannot use anymore jutsu!" Naruto just smiled at Neji.

"What makes you think I can't fight, aren't I standing? So I can still fight. Now let me show you my true Power!"

**{Play the One Winged Angel from FF7}**

Naruto focused on his materia and summoned his sword. The 7 foot blade appeared in his hands. He grinned has he opened his eyes when he looked at Neji. He then extended his arm in Neji's direction.

Fira!

An inferno blast out of Naruto's hand towards Neji. His eyes widen. He jumped to the side narrowly dodging while thinking.

_"Impossible, I sealed off his chakra. So how can he be using jutsu."_

Up in the Kage box, the Kazekage(**cough cough Orochimaru**) became interested in the blonde.

"My Ku ku ku, Naruto, what have you been hiding from me?"

Neji was fleeing for his life, Naruto was letting loose a torrent of jutsus (spells) at him. These were very powerful jutsus and disintegrated anything they hit.

Naruto was having the time of his life letting loose. He was releasing every spell he had in his arsenal. Who was the dobe now?! He laughed mercilessly has Neji continue to flee.

A Blizzara spell struck Neji in the chest sending him into the ground. Naruto then quickly slashed his sword at Neji striking him in the chest. Neji grunted in pain and kneeled on knee. He looked up at Naruto and said one word.

"How?" Naruto just smirked and then smiled at Neji.

"I have my reasons, let's just say I promised somebody I would beat you. You Neji, still have much to learn." Neji frowned and close his eyes when he lost consciousness. He thought one thing.

"_I now realize how to become stronger…."_

Hayate checked Neji and then called out.

"Winner is Naruto Uzumaki!"

{**End the Song}**

The crowd was silent, and then erupted into cheers for the Blonde. Naruto just grinned has he headed back to the competitor's box. He kept his promise to Sephirese and Hinata. He sat down and watched for the next upcoming fight.

_This is going to be fun…._

**END**

**Sorry guys for the late update. I was having some issues with my family(Divorced Parents). What do you think so far. And note that the invasion will go way differently to fit my story, hope you like it. And I will have a surprise after the Tsunade Arc. Any ways here is the new Harem member.**

**Jenova**

**This story is gonna be epic, I just know it. So any ways. Remember**

**REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW….**

**Ja ne**

**(Leaves in a flash of Darkness)**


End file.
